Bad Boyfriend
by Winter's Serenade
Summary: When it came to relationships, even Sasuke could use a tip...Or two.


**"If your girlfriend cries, just hold her."**

* * *

><p>"<em>Teme…You're asking me for women advice?" Naruto exclaimed. He wasn't sure what he should be more surprised at: the fact that Sasuke was asking him for help or the fact that he actually needed help. "You want help from <em>_**me**__?"_

"_Tch, Dobe." When the blonde haired ninja noticed he didn't deny it, the corners of his lips curled up into a mischievous smile. _

"_Well I suppose I can help you." He grinned widely and kept poking at his best friend's helpless state. "But only because you're in desperate need of help." _

_The raven haired man scoffed quietly, wondering how much more of an idiot Naruto could get. _

"_So what's the problem anyway?" Naruto asked, as they both continued to walk back to Konoha, as they just finished a mission. "You and Sakura actually get along great."_

"_Well…" _

_Right before Sasuke left for the mission, Sakura and him had gotten into yet another fight. They both ignored each other and were too stubborn to suck it up and apologize. It was such a petty fight that Sasuke barely remembered what it was about._

_But there was one thing she said that stuck in his memory._

'_If you're going to continue to be a bad boyfriend, fine! You don't seem to want to work for this relationship anymore so you do whatever you want, Uchiha.'_

_It was against Sasuke's pride to ask someone else for help, but if it was for the sake of his relationship, he would do anything. Not that he would ever admit it._

"_I just need a tip…Or two."_

"Where were you?" He came home to a screaming pink haired girl who looked as if she hadn't slept for days. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I was just out." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the complete truth. How could he possibly tell her he was out asking Naruto for help on their relationship?

"You told me you would be home by five." She pointed a finger swiftly towards the clock. "It's nine Sasuke, nine!"

"So I'm a little late, what's the big deal?" They got into little petty fights often but they always made up in the end, so Sasuke didn't find a reason to worry. He slipped off his shoes and walked past her, not even sparing her a glance. "And I'm tired, so I would appreciate it if you would just stop complaining." It was Sasuke's blunt remarks that usually kept the argument going, like pouring oil onto fire, and this was no exception.

Instead of retorting, his girlfriend just stood there, staring at the doorway where he previously stood.

"Okay."

His feet came to a halt, and he turned around to face her back. After what seemed like hours, she finally walked into the kitchen.

To Sasuke, it seemed like the end of the argument. But to Sakura, it was the beginning of the end of the relationship.

She opened the refrigerator door and grabbed two tomatoes, washing them in the sink afterwards. As she proceeded to cut them up into slices, Sasuke sat down at the dining table, thinking it was for him. He smiled inside, happy he got away without having to explain what really happened.

But instead of placing the bowl in front of him like usual, she just walked past him, munching on a ripe tomato.

He blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened.

With quick strides, he walked into the living room to find her sitting on the couch casually watching TV.

"…Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?" Her emerald orbs didn't shift a single bit.

He silently growled as she blatantly chose to not pay attention to him. "Don't act clueless. You're not mad are you?"

"What would I be mad about?" She looked up with green eyes that twinkled with a sickeningly innocent look.

"Could you not do that?" He was trying to be patient, remembering what Naruto had told him.

'_If you're not going to be patient with her, why would she be patient with you? At least try to listen to her opinion first.'_

"Not do what Sasuke?" She purposefully provoked him.

"Don't act like nothing's wrong!" He snapped, quickly forgetting to be patient. "Why are we even fighting? It's not like I meant to come home late, things just came up."

But that's not what she wanted to hear, it didn't make her feel better.

All she wanted was for him to come home and just embrace her, let her know that he missed her as much as she missed him.

She wanted him to want to let her know he loved her.

Before Sasuke left for the mission, they had argued about how he just didn't pay attention to her anymore. She told him she felt more like a stranger then a girlfriend. He persistently defended his self, not listening to what she had to say, and left as he slammed the door behind him.

Right as the sound of the door slamming rang in her ears, her strong demeanor fell, her hot tears following.

After that, she just brooded in her house, rarely getting up to do anything.

"I just…" She said, just above a whisper.

She just wanted to laugh together again, to smile together again, to just be together again.

She just wanted them to be happy together.

"I just want the Sasuke I fell in love with back." She choked out and almost gasped when she noticed tears sliding down her cheeks. With her small hands, she immediately wiped them away and let out a small chuckle. "God, I'm so stupid."

His onyx eyes just watched the girl, not knowing what to do. Sasuke's one and only weakness had to be Sakura, and he couldn't stand it when she cried. It only happened one time before when Naruto came home from a mission in critical condition. But this time, _he_ was the one making her cry.

"…Are you okay?" He asked, honestly concerned and a little intimidated.

"I just thought…" She pushed back her pink locks with her hands. "I just-…" She let out a dark chuckle, laughing at how pathetic she felt. "No, I'm not okay."

He watched her, feeling as helpless and weak as she did. He just didn't know what to do in this situation.

'_Teme, if she cries, just hold her. Don't argue with her anymore, just suck up your pride and let her know you're there for her.'_

He remembered what Naruto had told him but he didn't know if he could follow through with those instructions.

"Sasuke, this relationship…" He saw her shake her head slowly as more tears fell. "We can't go on-"

Before she could finish, she felt strong arms wrap around her small frame.

"Don't say it."

He could feel her trembling and she let out small whimpers as she cried harder. He just couldn't bear the thought of living without the girl in his arms. His body almost reacted on its own when he heard those words leave her mouth.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, so don't say it."

Her skinny arms gradually made their way around Sasuke's waist, holding on tightly. She felt her lips pull up into a smile and a small laugh calmed Sasuke's panicked heart. "You're back."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! All the chapters link together and this is more of a short story.<p>

Previously, I was going to make it an anthology but I liked the idea of all the 'tips of being a boyfriend' being linked together to make a story!

So please tell me what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
